(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling, and more particularly to a hose coupling.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of hose couplings have been developed and widely used, some of the hose couplings are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,427 to Towle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,550.850 to Towle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,632 to Gay, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,810,735 to Smith; all of the hose couplings include a complicated configuration, a silicon tape is required to be wound on the coupling portion of the hoses in order to make a water tight seal. In Towel '427, it is difficult to make a water tight seal between the lock lug and the lock member, and between the pipes. In Towel '850, the hoses and the coupling should be machined with a plurality of ribs, which greatly increases the manufacturing cost thereof. In Gay, a packing washer, a bushing and a packing nut should be disposed within the coupling in order to form a water tight seal. In Smith, it is very difficult to made a water tight seal between the coupling and the hose members,
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hose couplings.